<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>loving is easy  (or at least that's what benny says) by fourhorsemen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233141">loving is easy  (or at least that's what benny says)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen'>fourhorsemen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Free! Future Fish College AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friends to Lovers, Humor, Internalized Homophobia, Multi, Premature Ejaculation, References to Drugs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:33:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourhorsemen/pseuds/fourhorsemen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>In which there are meddling friends, 2 idiots dancing around their feelings, and a few awkward dates before Sousuke Yamazaki finally pulls his head out his ass and gets boo'd up.</p><p> <b>Despite tags, major relationship focus is Sousuke/Rin. </b></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kirishima Ikuya/Tono Hiyori, Matsuoka Rin/Albert Wahlander (off-screen), Matsuoka Rin/Yamazaki Sousuke, Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto, Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Free! Future Fish College AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I can hear the chitchat, take me to your love shack. Everybody talks, babe...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soundtrack: Loving is Easy - Rex Orange County ft. Benny Sings  (yep, the title) </p><p>Ch. 1 title from Everybody Talks - Neon Trees</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, hold on... you’re dating?” Rin asks Haru sharply after Haru drags Makoto into a kiss, smiling against his mouth when the man flushes. </p><p>“Yeah. Duh, old news,” Asahi says, giving Rin a weird look. Rin’s mouth opens and closes like a goldfish. Haru snorts and goes back to leaning on Makoto who’s trying to squeeze his overgrown body into an unnoticeable ball. They’re sitting on the bed and yeah, there’s no way Haru’s not going to take full advantage of that. Audience, be damned. This was <em>his </em>dorm room. </p><p>“What! Haru you never even told me?” Rin says loudly, eyes wide as saucers and Haru takes pity on him. He shrugs and raises his hand to his lips, then remembers they’re for once, not smoking right now. Oh right, weed isn’t a prerequisite for his friendships now. Damn, the thought is both heartwarming and annoying when he looks at the way Asahi is helping himself to Haru’s bag of mackerel-flavored chips.</p><p>“It just happened,” Haru says with a shrug, but Rin isn’t having it and even Sousuke’s usually disinterested eyes are flicking over to him and Makoto in interest. </p><p>“How does it just happen?” Rin mumbles, brushing a hand through his hair, a nervous tic. </p><p>“Ahh. Rin. I’ve kind of liked Haru for a long time anyway... We just didn’t um... didn’t do ...” Makoto starts saying then his mouth shuts quickly as his face heats. Haru smirks.</p><p>“We just didn’t have sex till recently, he means” Haru says flippantly and Rin’s mouth falls open in shock, face pinking immediately. Rin’s reaction is nothing compared to Makoto, who squeaks loudly and curls into himself, hiding his face in his knees and whining “<em>Haruuuu</em>” weakly. </p><p>“Yo, TMI,” Asahi says, looking a little green and Sousuke is very pointedly looking away from him and Makoto now. Haru snorts and presses a loud, smacking kiss on Makoto’s reddened ear, the only piece of skin available for Haru to kiss.</p><p>“Why beat around the bush?” he says with a shrug and Rin just shakes his head, clearly still reeling. He looks at Haru intently for a few minutes then smiles.</p><p>“Well... I’m happy for you,” he says, with a genuine smile and even Asahi and Sousuke nod at him in support. Haru gives a small smile back and Makoto finally leaves his little shame-prison to smile at them and thank them for being so nice about it.</p><p>Huh. Guess having friends wasn’t so bad.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey Rin, you’re gay too right?” Kisumi asks out of the blue, as they all lounge around in the common room not-studying. Haru says not-studying, because for the past 3 fucking hours all they’ve done is talk shit and beg Haru for weed, which he’s put his foot down about. He needs to goddamn study, alright. </p><p>Nevermind that he’s actually not studying at all anyway, just observing the obnoxious interactions of his loser group of friends. Even Hiyori and Ikuya are here and Haru can’t fathom why, when they literally go to a different university... It’s like Haru’s dorm and common room are the only places that exist or something, it’s damn annoying.</p><p>“Um... yes?” Rin says, shocked and caught off-guard and Haru notices his eyes flick to Sousuke, who doesn’t look surprised but also isn’t quite succeeding at pulling off a nonchalant expression.</p><p>“So are you dating anyone?” Kisumi asks, oblivious to the sudden tension between Rin and Sousuke, sitting side by side with one textbook open between them on a Criminology course they both take.</p><p>“No? I mean. It’s not like everyone here is dating someone,” Rin blusters and Kisumi laughs.</p><p>“Haru and Makoto are dating,” Kisumi says. Makoto looks up from where he’s valiantly trying to highlight parts of his class notes, but really is doodling cats in the margin because Haru is sitting right next to him, Makoto, come on. Makoto nods and smiles.</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Rin says with a roll of his eyes but Kisumi, trouble personified, is building up steam now. </p><p>“Ikuya and Hiyori are dating,” Kisumi continues, and at this Rin looks surprised. His eyes flick to Ikuya and Hiyori for confirmation and both of them nod shyly. Next to him,  Sousuke looks surprised too. </p><p>Haru’s not surprised they didn’t know, they both don’t really know Ikuya as well as the rest of them do.</p><p>“O-kay... but that still leaves you and Asahi so I don’t know what you’re getting at,” Rin says a little awkwardly, starting to look like a cornered animal. Sousuke’s glaring a little at Kisumi now, almost bristling with indignation on Rin’s behalf.</p><p>“Me and Asahi... well,” Kisumi trails off and his sultry little smile is enough for Rin’s mouth to fall open and for his eyes to flick rapidly between Kisumi and Asahi, who is now looking up in alarm.</p><p>“Kisumi...” Asahi begins, looking uncomfortable and Kisumi’s smile falls away.</p><p>“What,” he snaps and Asahi’s brows furrow.</p><p>“You know what,” Asahi snaps back and now Kisumi is outright frowning. The expression... doesn’t look good on him, and that’s coming from Haru, who hates everything that’s Shigino Kisumi. Well, mostly hates. Greatly dislikes. Okay dislikes a little bit... and mostly tolerates, to some degree.</p><p>“I’m not going to be your closet case,” Kisumi sneers, expression the ugliest Haru’s ever seen and Asahi's expression shutters. The conversation ends and Kisumi shifts back to Rin with a scary amount of focus. </p><p>“So. You should date someone!” Kisumi says, too brightly, too cheerfully and Rin looks attacked.</p><p>“You know, I’m not really looking for...” he says quietly, and Haru’s sharp enough to see how he shifts a little closer to Sousuke, almost like he’s seeking protection and Sousuke allows it, almost <em>welcomes</em> it, looking ready and alert to come to his best friend’s defense.</p><p>“Why, you’re out right?” Kisumi says, sharply, almost accusingly and Rin leans back at the vehemence. Haru’s eyes look to Asahi, who’s glaring holes into his textbook, pen poised over his notebook but unmoving.</p><p>“Yeah but what does that have to do with-“ Rin starts saying and Kisumi cuts him off.</p><p>“Oh because I know a guy! His name’s Kinjou and-“ Kisumi starts, and this time his voice is a little more genuine in it’s excitement and Haru, and even Rin relaxes a little. Sousuke is still stiff but, well.. what can you expect from Rin’s personal guard dog, Haru thinks with a snort.</p><p>“Please, he’s so not Rin’s type,” Asahi scoffs, Haru, Makoto, Rin, Kisumi all turn to him in surprise. Kisumi narrows his eyes at him.</p><p>“You don’t even know Rin as well as I do,” Kisumi argues and Asahi rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Please. I’ve met Kinjou, he’s a cocky asshole and literally no one likes him,” Asahi snaps back and Kisumi glares at him. Haru is... not on board with this little public lover’s spat they’ve got going. He looks to Makoto and even he’s stopped doodling cats and is shooting Haru worried looks.</p><p>“Hm. Well, he’s hot, so does it matter?” Kisumi says with a sniff and Asahi throws his pen on the table and storms out of the common room. Kisumi stares after him, eyes widening, looking vulnerable for the briefest of moments and then gets up.</p><p>“Ah well, you know. Think about it!” he stutters a little awkwardly, or as awkwardly as social butterfly Shigino Kisumi can get anyway and practically runs after Asahi. The room falls into a weird silence, and Rin still looks very uneasy.</p><p>“Hey... you met  Natsuya in Australia right?” Ikuya suddenly pipes up and Rin turns to look at him.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I did,” Rin replies, eyes lighting with recognition and looking intrigued at the abrupt topic change.</p><p>“Hmm.. he’s gay, you know,” Ikuya mumbles and Hiyori nods as if to back up his statement. Rin’s eyes widen and next to him, Sousuke stiffens, stony faced. </p><p>“Uh, yeah. No thanks,” Rin barks a laugh as he says and Ikuya’s face contorts in a scowl.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” he says hotly and well... here we go then. Protective little brother Ikuya was a force to be reckoned with. Rin seems to realise his error quickly, and backtracks.</p><p>“Ah I mean! I don’t see him like that...” he says weakly, but genuinely and Ikuya’s expression relaxes.</p><p>“Hmm... that’s fair. Pretty sure he’s still hung up on Nao anyway,” Ikuya mutters and then Hiyori nudges him back to studying. Haru looks at Rin speculatively, who’s finally starting to calm down after having the entire room’s attention on him and his lackluster love life. </p><p>Hmmm, Haru smirks to himself, he does so love to rile that redhead up and this little experiment may come with the added benefit of making Sousuke a little miserable, and Haru was so totally on board with <em>that</em>. Makoto notices the look on Haru’s face and mumbles a quiet warning  (“<em>Ehh... Haru... don’t-“</em>) that Haru proceeds to totally ignore.</p><p>“Oi Rin. You know that exchange student? Wahlander. World record for swimming?” Haru says and before Rin can even react Sousuke’s teal eyes snap to Haru’s in suspicion. Haru suppresses a smirk, oh, the guy knows what’s up.</p><p>“Yeah, why?” Rin asks curiously, Sousuke’s opening his mouth now and Haru has to act fast. </p><p>“He swings both ways,” Haru says bluntly and Rin’s face colors.</p><p>“Not you too,” Rin mumbles, ducking his face to hide behind a curtain of hair and Haru rallies on, he is a soldier, and in this war, he will be the victor. Fuck you, possessive bastard Yamazaki Sousuke, Haru thinks vindictively, shooting Sousuke a grin while Rin’s not looking. He really thought he could get away with pushing Haru around that time in high school? Please. Sousuke glares hotly at him, fists clenched and shoulders tensed. </p><p>“Look. You like white boys. You speak English. There’s not even a language barrier, you should give him a shot. You two would get along,” Haru says reasonably, but keeps his expression carefully impassive.</p><p>“Oi! Who says I like white boys!” Rin replies hotly, cheeks pink and Haru rolls his eyes. Sousuke looks curious and a little jealous, glancing at Rin to note his far too obvious, and very telling overreaction. </p><p>“Come on, you know I don’t give a shit about your love life. So if I’m recommending him, he must be good,” Haru drawls tonelessly and Rin settles down. He looks at Haru inquisitively and then nods quickly. </p><p>“Okay fine, I’ll meet him,” Rin finally acquiesces  and the look of shocked betrayal on Sousuke’s face leaves Haru in a good mood for the rest of the night.</p><p>Maybe he’ll get some studying done after all, he thinks and utilises said good mood to focus on his textbook, smirking when he sees Sousuke’s gaze flitting listlessly away from his textbook all night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I can’t even pretend, no I won’t even pretend (I’ll make it work with you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ch. 2 title from Make it Work - Majid Jordan</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So how was your date?” Kisumi asks Rin excitedly where he sits on the bottom bunk. Above them, Sousuke leans out of his bunk, a strange expression that Rin can’t parse on his face.</p><p>“I told you, it wasn’t really a date... We just hung out,” Rin mutters sheepishly and tries to turn his shoulder to Kisumi and focus on  typing an essay for his Criminal Law course on his laptop. Kisumi’s having none of it though. </p><p>“Ohhh come on, it was totally a date! You asked me for fashion advice!” Kisumi teases and Rin shoots him an embarrassed look.</p><p>“You did?” Sousuke says, sounding a little strangled and Rin meets his gaze then quickly looks away. </p><p>“It wasn’t fashion advice, I just asked you which shirt was better... Honestly,” Rin mumbles but Kisumi is chuckling and Sousuke’s teal eyes are boring into him.</p><p>“Fine. How was your<em> hangout</em>, then?” Kisumi says, emphasising the word hangout so much, he might as well have said date. </p><p>“It was good. Haru was right, we do get along. Albert is really passionate about swimming. He said he wants to swim with me if I’m ever free,” Rin finally answers and Kisumi squeals.</p><p>“He wants to swim with you!! Isn’t that practically a marriage proposal for you swimming-obsessed jerks?” Kisumi says, grinning and Rin shoots him a glare.</p><p>“Just cause we didn’t join your basketball club... Really, Kisumi?” Sousuke grumbles, having read Rin’s mind yet again. He’s lying out of sight in his bunk now, so Rin can’t see his expression, but his tone is ... is almost sad. </p><p>Rin stamps down the burst of hope he feels and focuses on rolling his eyes at Kisumi, who again devolves into his usual rant about how no one, not even Asahi, joined his basketball club.</p><p>No... Sousuke didn’t feel that way about him. It was just Rin... Rin sighs and tunes Kisumi out to focus on typing his essay. If he mistypes the same sentence four times and has to backspace, hyper focused on the hints of emotion in Sousuke’s deadpan replies, it’s nobody’s business but his own.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“How was it?” Sousuke asks when Rin stumbles in and it’s enough to startle him so much he drops his swim bag on the floor. </p><p>“How was- how was what?” Rin says quickly, rushing to his closet and pulling out a shirt, shivering as the wet strands of his hair dripped into his collar. </p><p>“Your date with Wahlander,” Sousuke drones tonelessly and Rin stiffens.</p><p>“It was, it was fine! Totally great. Yeah...” Rin says but even to his own ears his voice is flustered and weak. He rambles on to fill the ensuing silence, feeling that same charge in the air that seemed to fill the room up like expanding gas whenever Sousuke and Rin were alone these days.</p><p>“You know- you know what I realised I don’t really see him that way, maybe we’re just better off as friends! I mean yeah, we share interests like we both like swimming and he has a nice sense of humor but then I don’t really-“ Rin rambles and Sousuke’s deep voice cuts him off.</p><p>“Rin,” he says, short, succinct, but its enough for Rin to finally pull on his dry shirt, let the other drop carelessly to the floor and turn to face him. Sousuke’s sitting on the bottom bunk, on Rin’s bed and his face is shadowed because of the way Rin’s desk lamp’s light overpowers the moonlight shining through the window.  </p><p>“He kissed you, didn’t he? It’s written all over your face,” Sousuke says and his voice... his voice makes Rin feel like he’s been plunged into ice cold water. </p><p>“Sousuke... I-“ Rin says, floundering for a reply, eyes prickling with tears for some stupid, unfathomable reason but that’s a lie, because he knows the damn reason. He wants to cry because Albert kissed him, and he kissed back, but the whole time he was thinking of Sousuke, pretending he was kissing <em>Sousuke</em> after a midnight swim, because he was head over heels in love with his stupid best friend.</p><p>“You kissed him back,” Sousuke says simply, and suddenly Rin hated him. He hated Sousuke so much for seeing right through him like Rin was a piece of clear glass, like he lived in Rin’s mind, knew him inside and out like only Sousuke did. </p><p>“I did,” Rin says, admitting it, feeling cold even with the heat of the radiator in their room and abruptly, Sousuke stands up and backs Rin up into the closet doors. Rin gasps and puts his hand on Sousuke’s chest, trying to push him away but Sousuke grabs his wrist and crowds him, holds him there until all Rin can feel, see and breath is Sousuke. </p><p>“Why,” Sousuke whispers and his voice breaks, and it makes Rin’s heart break, makes it shatter.</p><p>“Sousuke... why does it matter to you?” Rin asks quietly, guiltily and Sousuke’s head drops to rest on Rin’s shoulder. He’s overheating, Sousuke is so warm through his threadbare t-shirt, Rin feels something bubble up through his chest and lodge in his throat. </p><p>“You know why,” Sousuke breaths into his bare neck, shifting even closer, hands falling to Rin’s waist when Rin’s fingers curl weakly into his t-shirt. Rin shudders when Sousuke’s hips press into him and parts his lips on a gasp when he feels Sousuke’s lips on his neck.</p><p>“Fuck you, fuck you Sousuke. You have no idea- you have no idea,” Rin says hotly, eyes welling up now, a tear dripping down his cheek. Sousuke’s grip on his waist tightens and Rin gasps in pain and tries to twist out of his grip.</p><p>“What? Rin? Tell me,” he says, pulling back to look into Rin’s tearful eyes and his gaze is so intense, it feels like Rin’s being flayed open.</p><p>“I was thinking about you.. when I kissed him back. And then I ran, okay. I ran back here, and left him standing there. I like <em>you</em>, not Albert, I’ve <em>always</em> liked you,” Rin whispers, loudly, heatedly, tears falling freely now and Sousuke looks shocked, absolutely discombobulated, eyes wide in the half-dark. </p><p>“You... like me? Then why, why did you give him your first kiss?” Sousuke asks quietly and he sounds so vulnerable all of a sudden. Rin shoves him.</p><p>“What do you mean? My first kiss? <em>You</em> were my first kiss! Don’t you remember that night? We were both drunk and I asked you to kiss me and you did,” Rin snaps and Sousuke’s eyes are widening as the memory comes back to him. Rin wipes his tears quickly with the heel of his palm, feeling angry now.</p><p>“Oh... I... I can’t believe I forgot,” Sousuke says, almost wonderingly Rin growls and shoves him in the chest again when Sousuke’s grip on his hips slackens with shock. Sousuke stumbles back, but not nearly far enough and Rin still feels suffocated in his tall presence. </p><p>“Did it even mean anything to you?” Rin sneers, and his voice is an ugly mess when it comes out. Sousuke snaps to look at him. His eyes are heated when he pulls Rin closer by the neck of his t-shirt. </p><p>“Of course it did. I like you Rin, I... I was too stupid to figure it out in time. It was only when I lost you that I realised what I wanted, I couldn’t fucking bear seeing you with Albert,” Sousuke says hotly, voice a deep rumble but Rin is the one who’s shell-shocked now.</p><p>“You... like me?” Rin asks and Sousuke nods, pulls him closer, lets his grip on his t-shirt turn into a gentle hold around Rin’s shoulders instead. </p><p>“You... want to kiss me?” Rin asks again, tentatively, feeling the rising tide of hope in his chest and Sousuke steps closer, leans down, drifts his lips across the corner of Rin’s lips. </p><p>“I only think about it every goddamn day,” Sousuke whispers into his skin and that’s all the invitation Rin needs to yank him into a kiss, opening his mouth desperately to let Sousuke in. Sousuke’s lips are on his, hot pressure, his tongue pressing into Rin’s. </p><p>Sousuke bites down on his bottom lip and Rin whimpers, grips him by the shoulders and just hangs on as Sousuke pulls him up on his tiptoes. They crash into the closet doors behind Rin as Sousuke hoists him up and Rin wraps his legs around Sousuke’s waist with a gasp. </p><p>Sousuke’s mouth leaves his to press desperate kisses everywhere, his upper lip, his bottom lip, the corner of his lips, his cheekbone, his nose, his eyelid, his temple and then his hands move to grab Rin’s ass and Rin moans. Sousuke pulls back, panting, dark teal eyes drinking Rin in, making Rin’s skin feel like its on fire before he redirects his focus to Rin’s neck, laving his skin with kisses and licks that Rin tilts his neck to the side for, gasps and moans and groans for.</p><p>“Sousuke, please, please,” Rin whimpers, neck feeling too sensitive with bites, pulling at Sousuke’s hair to make him meet his lips in an open-mouthed, panting kiss. Sousuke takes a step back, turning so sharply it makes Rin’s head spin, then deposits Rin on his desk. He pulls Rin’s shirt off and flings it away, kisses down Rin’s clavicles, to his chest, licking at his lips then kissing lower, small little fluttering kisses on his stomach that make Rin <em>tremble</em>. </p><p>“Take me to bed, please,” Rin whispers, because he doesn’t want his first time to be on the desk he has to study at everyday. He can’t do his assignments if all he can think about is Sousuke’s mouth on his skin. He flushes at the thought and Sousuke smirks at him devastatingly, face finally fully lit from the desk lamp. </p><p>Rin clambers down and lies on his bed, pulling Sousuke over him and oh, this is even worse, <em>this</em>, Sousuke’s entire body enveloping him, crushing him under his weight. Rin’s never been more aware of how much bigger Sousuke is and it sends a rush of dizzying arousal through his body. Sousuke kisses him then, lets his broad palms caress Rin’s torso, fingers fanning out on his ribs and Rin spreads his legs around his best friend’s hips, presses his hips up into Sousuke’s.</p><p>Sousuke groans loudly and smacks his forehead onto the curve of Rin’s shoulder. Rin rubs up frantically but Sousuke pulls his hips out of Rin’s reach and kisses his way down to his navel in a blazing trail that has Rin gasping and moaning uncontrollably. When Sousuke’s mouth hovers over Rin’s crotch, Rin flushes and stills. </p><p>“Sousuke, I’ve never...” he whispers, eyes wide and face hot. Sousuke’s eyes darken and his mouth falls open. Rin sees the glisten of his tongue in the lamplight and whimpers.</p><p>“Okay. Okay. I don’t know what to do anyway but.. Can I, can I touch you?” Sousuke whispers back, looking wild and undone, his palm hovering over Rin’s tented crotch. Rin nods rapidly, then keens when Sousuke pulls his sweats down and wraps a hand around his cock. He pulls his lips in and tries to suppress his whimpers as Sousuke strokes, as he lays hot kisses on Rin’s thighs and pumps his own hips into the bed. </p><p>Rin’s chest heaves and he can’t catch a breath. He arches up when Sousuke bites down on the inside of his thigh, eyes flying open and pulls Sousuke up by the shoulders. </p><p>“Fuck, Rin you look so beautiful, so perfect. I wish you could see yourself, I-“ Sousuke groans into his neck and kisses him there, once, sweetly. Rin closes his eyes tightly, he yanks Sousuke’s shirt off and digs his nails into Sousuke’s shoulders. </p><p>“I want to do everything to you, will you let me Rin? Will you?“ Sousuke murmurs, voice hushed and reverent, eyes boring into Rin’s own as he strokes Rin’s cock. Rin nods rapidly, feels his sweaty strands of his hair stick to his cheeks.</p><p>“Anything, anything Sousuke,” Rin sighs, he leans up and kisses Sousuke on the mouth gently, lovingly  and then Sousuke shudders, his eyes roll back and he comes. Rin stills and stares at Sousuke with wide eyes, who looks utterly mortified. Slowly, Rin’s mouth pulls up into a grin.</p><p>“You want to do everything, huh? Seems like your words were a bit... <em>premature</em>,” Rin says and then bursts into laughter. Sousuke groans in embarrassment and hides his face in Rin’s neck. </p><p>“Stop. I’m so fucking embarrassed, I can’t believe that just happened,” Sousuke whines, sounding all of 12 years old and Rin laughs even harder, chest shaking and palms slapping against Sousuke’s back with the force of his laughter.</p><p>“Oh god, you were trying to be so sexy too - <em>ohh Rin, I want to </em>-“ Rin starts, deepening his voice to mimic his idiot best friend and Sousuke growls and nips him in the shoulder. Rin yelps and digs his nails into Sousuke’s shoulders in retaliation.</p><p>“I’ll show you sexy,” Sousuke grumbles and he moves down in a flash. When he presses his lips to Rin’s cock with a curious, light kiss, pulling back right after, Rin comes too, with a high-pitched moan at the image Sousuke made, with his mouth pressed to Rin. Sousuke narrowly avoids getting come on his face, his reaction time fast enough to escape unscathed but the raised eyebrow he gives Rin has him throwing his arm over his face in embarrassment. </p><p>“Hmm, what was that about premature?” Sousuke says faux-thoughtfully, and Rin slaps him when he clambers up to hug Rin into his chest. </p><p>“Shut up, I didn’t even touch you and you came,” Rin says pointedly and Sousuke stays silent. Rin turns sideways to look at him and sees a light blush on his face.</p><p>“You... you just looked ... so hot,” Sousuke mumbles and now it’s Rin’s turn to flush. He turns to face Sousuke and hides his face into Sousuke’s collarbones. Sousuke chuckles and pats his hair lazily.</p><p>“Idiot. Don’t say things like that,” Rin mumbles back, flicking his eyes up to meet Sousuke’s fond, amused ones. They lie in comfortable silence, Rin sighing with pleasure at the feel of Sousuke’s fingers combing through his hair, before he decides to break the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Sousuke...”</p><p>“Hmm?” </p><p>“I love you,” </p><p> </p><p>Teal eyes stare at him, full of wonder.</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too, Rin” </p><p> </p><p>Rin smiles and falls asleep listening to Sousuke’s heartbeat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Candy, you’re sweet like candy in my veins. Baby, I’m dying for another taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ch. 3 title from Electric Love - BØRNS</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oi Yamazaki, the girl you had over last night was so fucking loud, man. If I didn’t respect you so much for having enough game to pull on a weekday, I’d totally report you to the RA. I didn’t get a wink of sleep last night,” Hikaru, the guy who lives in the dorm room next to him complains the minute Sousuke and Rin leave the room in the morning. Rin flushes to the roots of his hair.</p><p>“The girl I....” Sousuke says in confusion before his face clears in realisation, “ah yeah haha... She was... uh, yeah,” he mutters, looking anywhere but at Rin and Hikaru laughs uproariously.</p><p>“Yeah yeah, a gentleman never tells. Anyway, your secret is safe with me but next time give a guy a little warning huh? I have morning classes you know,” Hikaru grumbles then leaves with a wave. Rin is frozen to the spot, his face is flaming and he is so, fucking, mortified. </p><p>“Told you to keep your voice down,” Sousuke finally says and breaks Rin out of where he’s been doing the mannequin challenge. </p><p>“Shut up!” Rin groans, and puts his face in his hands.</p><p>“I can’t believe it... I don’t sound like a fucking girl,” Rin hisses and Sousuke pries his hands away and chuckles. Sousuke leans in, close, eyes shining with mirth and his eyes flick down to Rin’s mouth. Rin can feel his pulse, heart beat loud in his ears and he leans in for a kiss, but then Sousuke goes and ruins it.</p><p>“You sure? ‘Cause I remember you sounded a little like...” Sousuke drawls, mouth turning up into a grin and the bastard continues, “<em>Oh, oh, Sousuke, oh! </em><em>Touch me! Oh!” </em>Sousuke mimicsin a high-pitched falsetto moans that do <em>NOT</em> sound like Rin. </p><p>“You ass! I didn’t- I don’t sound- Ugh I hate you!” Rin whines and shoves Sousuke away. He stomps ahead and Sousuke jogs a little to catch up.</p><p>“You sure? ‘Cos I remember you said you loved me,” Sousuke says teasingly, but when Rin meets his eyes they’re fond. Rin pouts and refuses to meet Sousuke’s gaze, even when the man nudges him with his shoulder.</p><p>“I take it back, I hate you,” Rin mumbles and crosses his arms. Sousuke tugs at his elbow, again and again until Rin finally relents and lets the man slip his hand into his own, bigger, warmer one. </p><p>“Aw, don’t be like that. It was a joke,” Sousuke whispers into his ear, voice sweet as molasses. Rin feels a smile quirk at his lips.</p><p>“Fine, but you’re still an ass,” Rin relents, shooting Sousuke a weak glare. </p><p>“Mmm, but I’m a fine piece of ass,” Sousuke drawls and Rin looks at him incredulously.</p><p>“What! You’re supposed to say ‘But I’m your ass,’” Rin sputters and Sousuke bursts into laughter.</p><p>“That doesn’t even make any sense... you already have an ass? What shitty romcom did you learn that line from?” Sousuke says through chuckles and Rin groans in annoyance.</p><p>“Honestly, I hate you,” Rin whines but twines his fingers with Sousuke’s a little tighter, giving him a secret smile that the teal-eyed man returns. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Rin can’t help but giggle as Sousuke whispers into his ear, his lips brushing strands of Rin's windswept hair. </p><p>“Stop, that tickles!” Rin says through another helpless giggle, turning his face away but Sousuke just follows and presses a smiling kiss to the curve of his ear.</p><p>The door in front of them suddenly flies open, and there stands Haru. He takes one look at where Sousuke’s nose is still pressed to Rin’s cheekbone, lips puckered up, then at Rin’s steadily pinking cheeks and smirks.</p><p>“Fucking knew it,” he says and walks away, leaving an empty doorway that reveals the room's... many occupants. Oh God, even Ikuya and Hiyori are here and both are staring at Rin and Sousuke very, very knowingly. </p><p>“<em>Ehhhh!</em> Rin you’re dating <em>Sousuke</em>?! I thought Sousuke was the token straight guy of our group!” Kisumi yelps, eyes wide, and looks around for any support. He’s the only one surprised, because Asahi’s face is warping into a huge, dangerous grin, and Makoto is smiling at them softly, looking like a proud mama.</p><p>“I fucking knew it! Kisumi, you owe me a blowjob!” Asahi crows loudly, pumping his fist in the air and everyone’s necks snap in unison to look at him. He flushes red when he realises what he said and blubbers a bit. </p><p>“<em>Asahi</em>...” Kisumi mumbles, looking for once, in the history of fucking ever, really, truly embarrassed, cheeks pink and Asahi shoots them all a sheepish glare.</p><p>“I said what I said,” Asahi mutters mulishly, with a stubborn look and throws an arm around his, apparently now yes-boyfriend. Kisumi looks suitably shocked and then looks at Asahi adoringly. Asahi smiles back but the moment is broken with the snap of a camera shutter.</p><p>Rin shrieks when he realises it’s Makoto who just snapped a picture of him and Sousuke, while Sousuke has his arm around Rin’s shoulder and just tugged Rin closer instinctively in response to the loving display in front of them. It’s too late when Rin breaks away and dives for Makoto’s phone because there’s the <em>swish</em> sound of a sent message. </p><p>Rin stomps his feet and groans in abject misery. Sousuke gives him an awkward kiss into his hair, a valiant, if misguided attempt at comforting him.</p><p>Rin gives it 2 minutes before Nagisa FaceTimes them. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fic is mostly a personal, playful fuck-you to the fact that in every AU I read, Sousuke and Rin are <i>that</i> couple who get together right away  while the beautiful slow burn is reserved solely for Makoto and Haru. I say, screw that! Have you met Nanase Haruka? Mans will take what he wants, not a shit given. </p><p>Sousuke and Rin have been dancing around each other since middle school like two thickheaded, lovesick fools. That's right, you heard me! Ya boys are the latest of bloomers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>